<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One tiny sick otter. by kenobiteez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396669">One tiny sick otter.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobiteez/pseuds/kenobiteez'>kenobiteez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual!jongho, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just jonggi being cute, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobiteez/pseuds/kenobiteez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongho gets sick and doesn’t accept Mingi’s blood to get better, so Mingi decides to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Mention - Song Mingi / Jeong Yunho / Choi San</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Collection - Another Name for the Devil</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One tiny sick otter.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/gifts">ScarlettSiren</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im doing this for the 10 jonggi shippers out there&lt;3</p>
<p>i simply love the relationship dynamic they had in the fic OKAY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mansion felt weird, at least for Jongho, everything was spinning and blurry, yeah, and why it was so hot? Did San mess up the Air Conditioner again? Jongho simply couldn’t understand why everyone was looking at him with such worried eyes.</p>
<p>“Jongho, how do you feel?” Seonghwa’s voice echoed in his head, smashing his brain, making it hurt, the worry was reflecting in his light eyes, the youngest sighed and fell again on the couch in the living room, worrying Seonghwa even more. “You might be sick, let me call Mingi so-“</p>
<p>“No, let me have this” his voice was weak and shaky, but he wanted to feel the sickness, not erase it completely with the blood of his vampire.</p>
<p>“It might be the Flu, it’s common around this time.” Mingi appeared in the living room like he was summoned, Jongho smiled weakly, he enjoyed Mingi’s presence, he was quiet but extremely funny when he was in the mood, also terrible at video games, and the one who gives the best hugs in the whole coven. “Come here, big boy.”</p>
<p>He liked Mingi, Mingi was nice.</p>
<p>Jongho was kind of surprised when Mingi carried him up bridal style, but then he remembered that Mingi had the strength because he was a vampire, Jongho was also strong, he just was really tired, he decided he just going to wrap his hands around the other’s neck and hide himself from the screaming world. Even after putting him down, Jongho couldn’t let go.</p>
<p>“Stay with me.” </p>
<p>Mingi looked at Jongho, the younger’s hand in his neck, stopping him from leaving, Mingi sighed and sat down in the bed, looking at the young adult with worry. “I can give you my blood and be back on your feet in a matter of minutes.”</p>
<p>“I know,” coughs “but I want to have this, go through it the old fashioned way.”</p>
<p>He heard Mingi chuckle and finally laying down at his side, Jongho, like he was a child, he cuddled next to the vampire, his extremely hot body looking for the cold body of the undead, this is nice, Jongho thought. “Ah, it’s been a while since I’ve been around someone sick, do you still use chicken noodle soup as a way of recovery?” Mingi laughed in a low voice</p>
<p>“My mom made the best chicken noodle soup.” The brown-haired boy mumbled, cuddling himself closer to Mingi, who, surprisingly, placed a soft kiss on his head. “Yeah, kisses are nice too.”</p>
<p>“I should probably ask Seonghwa if he has medicine, or if he could prepare something for you, you know since he was a healer back in the day.”</p>
<p>Jongho laughed dizzily and snuggled back into Mingi’s neck, his chest starting to rise at a slower speed, the boy falling into the sleeping kingdom.</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>Jongho woke up to the lack of a familiar cold, it wasn’t like the air conditioning, that cold was just awful, Mingi’s cold was familiar and made him feel weird things, well, he knew he liked Mingi he just...never said it out loud, besides, Mingi looks busy keeping San in place.</p>
<p>The brown-haired boy whimpered and hid himself under the covers of his bed, but the heat of his own body made him groan and leave his hiding spot, he didn’t really notice the four figures entering his room, not until the smell of soup hit his nostrils, making him kinda nauseous but his stomach grumble, claiming food.</p>
<p>“You are truly lucky I know the recipe from memory.” Yunho was the first one to talk, not really getting close so he couldn’t get sick, Hongjoong, on the other hand, got close with Seonghwa and Mingi, the oldest of them all was carrying various types of medicine, while Mingi had a container with soup in it.</p>
<p>“You should eat even if you’re feeling nauseous,” Seonghwa announces, Jongho nodded and grabbed the container, the smell was so good, even with nose messed up, he tried to grab the spoon but his muscles gave in, he pouted, making the others laugh. “I let Mingi know your treatment, he will take care of you, okay?”</p>
<p>The pouty boy nodded, still looking hungrily at his soup, Seonghwa quietly left the bedroom along with Hongjoong and Yunho, leaving him with Mingi once again.</p>
<p>“Mingi…” Jongho’s voice was raspy and low, his pout strong, making the vampire coo, he looked absolutely adorable with his nose slightly red and blushy cheeks due to the heat of his body. “Help me.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Mingi was about to call him baby, he truly was, but he had to stop himself, he got close and grabbed the spoon and filled with some of the liquid, then blow on top of it so it wouldn’t hurt Jongho’s mouth, at the end, he made his hand get close to the younger, who opened his mouth lazily, to then close it after the spoon was inside of his mouth.</p>
<p>They spent half an hour to finish the soup, then Mingi gave Jongho some of the medicine Seonghwa have him and they ended up cuddling once again, Jongho, of course, was sweating, but that was a good signal, Mingi remembered, he watched as the younger closed his eyes and sighed.</p>
<p>“Mingi?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I think I have a crush on you.”</p>
<p>Mingi laughed before widening his eyes a little bit, Jongho sighed and pouted, looking away. “But that’s fine I guess, you like San and Yunho hyung, they’re also nice.” He looked like a child, well, for Mingi, he was nearly a century older than Jongho. “They can give you something I can’t too…”</p>
<p>The oldest moved the bangs that were covering the younger’s eyes, big doe eyes trying not to look at him, he softly placed another kiss but this time it was on Jongho’s forehead, said boy was blushing, but it was probably for the sickness. Finally, Mingi placed his lips on top of the other’s, it was a rather innocent kiss, taking their time to separate.</p>
<p>“I don’t really understand all this sexualities that came with the new millenia, but you don’t have to give me anything you’re not comfortable with, Jognho, yes, sex is nice, but it’s not everything that makes a relationship a true relationship, I like you, you like me, yes, I do feel attracted to San and Yunho, but I feel attracted to you the same way, and it’s nice to have a break from all the mess San can be.” Mingi finally spoke, with a soft laugh at the end, caressing Jongho’s puffy cheek, Jongho looked at him with glossy eyes and looked down.</p>
<p>“It’s really hard I guess, I even thought of joining you guys but the thought makes me...uneasy, I just don’t like it.” the younger’s voice was wavy and soft, close to break, Mingi pulled him close to a hug, this time the kiss was in Jongho’s brown coconut hair. “I even sometimes feel like a freak or that im broken.”</p>
<p>“Jongho,” Mingi made him look at him in the eye, with a smirk. “you live with seven vampires, one of them has lived a thousand years, you hunt vampires for a living, you are cuddling with someone who died fighting World War 2 and then was turned into an undead person who drinks blood and can’t go into the sunlight, you can be anything but a freak, and you’re not broken, never say that, ever.”</p>
<p>Jongho finally laughed before hiding his face in Mingi’s neck, Mingi sighed and wrapped him once again with his arms.</p>
<p>Jongho took a week to recover, the next tuesday he was back on his feet, walking around the mansion again, looking healthier, happier even, he now felt more comfortable with sharing kisses with Mingi, when they were playing Smash, when they were researching in the library, in the intimacy of his bedroom, because kisses were more than enough for Jongho, and they were enough for Mingi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is rather short but i think its okay&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>